The Left Handed Hero
by Minish-Mae
Summary: [Minor LxL in later chapters] During a freak sailing accident, Link has lost his arm to a gyorg; the killers of the ocean. Linebeck finds that it's his fault Link's began suffering. Ciela is doing everything she can to make sure Link is alright. Link is also trying to stay strong; but it's hard when you have a missing limb. Everything is going to Hell for this left handed hero.
1. Gyorg Attack

It was a sunny day. The seagulls were cooing overhead, the waves crashed against the S.S. Linebeck, and all was at ease. Link and Linebeck had gotten a step closer to finding Tetra, which made Link excited. He'd be able to be with his friend again in due time. Link looked out into the ocean and saw what looked liked a pointed fin coming out of the ocean's ripples.

"A gyorg ..." He thought to himself. Gyorgs are known as the killing machine's of the sea. Not a single human has ever survived an attack from one. Link shuddered and remembered why he was so excited. Tetra. He shook off the evil feeling of the nearby gyorg and paid attention to his surroundings. Linebeck and Ciela were below deck. He figured she was yelling at him as usual and Linebeck was steering the boat; as usual.

Link sighed, 'When will we get back to Mercay Island?" He asked himself. There was suddenly a large wave that crashed into the side of the ship. Water spilled onto the deck, making the surface of the ship slippery. The water went below deck to where Linebeck was.

"What's going on up there, kid?" He called out.

"Nothing, a wave just crashed into the ship." Link responded. Ciela flew above deck to see if Link was alright.

"Where's Linebeck's manners!? Are you alright, Link?" She asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine! It's just some water." He replied.

"That's good." She replied.

* * *

Another wave crashed into the side of the ship, and the water flooded the deck once again. Followed by the wave, a fierce wind blew through, and took Link's hat right off of his head. Link reached into the air, but it was out of his reach. The hat fell into the water, and Link reached outward to grab it.

"Link! Be careful!" She said anxiously.

"I'm fine!" Link replied. He almost had his hat. He managed to grab it.

He sat down on the deck and began ringing the water out of it.

"Link, it's just a hat. You could have fallen overboard." Ciela said.

Link shook his head and put the somewhat wet hat on his head. "No, it's not just a hat. It's more than that." If Ciela had a head, she'd be cocking it to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Before I left with Tetra, I used to live on an island far away from here called Outset." He explained.

"Outset Island ... it sounds familiar."

Link nodded, "I lived there with my little sister, Aryll, and our grandmother. My sister had been kidnapped and I was to set out with Tetra to find her. My grandmother gave me this outfit and cap because it was a custom for boys on my island to wear this when they came of age. It's really special to me." He explained.

"I see. Well, then I-"

Ciela was cut off by the boat being tossed up because of large waves. She yelled below deck, "Linebeck!"

"Shuddup you stupid fairy!" He yelled back. Link laughed. He always found them fighting to be quite amusing. Once again, another wave landed, but this time, it sent Link flying into the ocean.

"Link!" Ciela yelled.

From below deck, Linebeck called out, "What happened?"

"Link's been thrown overboard!" She responded. Link raced to the deck and looked out. They couldn't see him anywhere. Perhaps he was drowning?

"Kid!" Linebeck called out. After a few seconds, Link emerged from the water, gasping for breath and coughing.

Ciela sighed, "Oh thank goddesses ..."

"Kid, whaddya doing!? Get your butt back on board!" Linebeck called out angrily.

Ciela rammed into the side of his head, "Jerk! It's because of your steering that we hit those current in the first place!"

Link sighed, and began swimming back to the boat. Linebeck and Ciela kept arguing, like some sort of old couple. Link shivered, thinking of that. 'Ew' He thought in his head. He had almost reached the boat when he felt a nudge at left arm. He glanced over, and saw a fin next to him. It was a gyorg! He became still, as to not provoke the monster. Ciela gasped, "LINK!" Linebeck looked out and his eyes bugged out of his head. Link turned to them, wide eyed, and not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the nudge became more fierce. Link yelled, and tried kicking the monster in the nose, but that made it angrier. The shark took it's massive jaws and sank into Link's arm. Link screamed out in pain and the ocean turned a dark red color.

Linebeck began to tremble.

"Shit, Ciela, what do we do!?" He asked.

"Get in there and save him!"

"YOU CRAZY!? THERE'S A GYORG IN THERE!" He yelled back at her.

"JUST GET IN THERE!" She said pushing him close to the railing of the boat. Linebeck flopped over, and before falling into the ocean yelled, "I CAN'T SWIM!" The sound of the splash scared away the gyorg, and when Linebeck resurfaced, he began flailing his arms about.

"Don't do that! You'll attract more of them!" Ciela called out. Linebeck was able to somewhat stay afloat and glanced around for Link. He managed to see the kid swimming at him, one arm in the water, bleeding, and he had the other helping him towards Linebeck. Although in much pain, Link kept swimming. Linebeck grabbed a hold of the boat, and when Link was close enough grabbed onto him. He pulled them both onto the boat.

They both laid there on the drenched deck. Linebeck sat up, "Kid are you- Oh goddesses ..." Linebeck's eyes widened. He looked over at Link, and his left arm was still there. Barely. It was left by a single strand of skin. He gulped.

"Ciela, what do I do ..." He asked.

Ciela was too shocked to say anything, and Link was petrified. He was too much in shock to feel any pain or realize what was going on. Linebeck took off his blue trenchcoat and wrapped what was left of Link's arm upward from the dangling strand.

"Ciela, talk to me! He's just a kid! Do I leave his arm there!? It's just dangling, do I -." He put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"We need to take him to the nearest island." Ciela replied suddenly.

Linebeck stood up, "That's Mercay Island." He bent down and brought Link below deck, setting him on one of the bunks. Link looked over at him, "Linebeck ... whats going on ...? I can't feel my arm ..." He said.

Linebeck looked down at Link's nearly severed arm. It was covered in his coat which was becoming drenched in blood.

"Ciela, stay with him, I'll get us to Mercay." Linebeck said walking to the wheel.

"Linebeck, you're acting really brave ... which is strange ..."

He sighed, "I'm not gonna let Link's blood be by my hand. I won't let him die when he's under my care."

"You can be a good man ... when you think right."

"Shut up."

* * *

They had reached Mercay island within ten minutes, and they had given Link to Oshus. They had been there since late morning and it was almost midnight. Linebeck and Ciela waited in the main room of Oshus' house, while he was in another working on Link.

"I never knew old man Oshus was a doctor." Linebeck said leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed.

Ciela relaxed on a nearby table, "He's taken it up in case there was ever an emergency on the island."

Linebeck looked down, "Well, it's a good thing he did."

The duo heard the door open and they both looked at Oshus.

"So, grandpa, how is he?" Ciela asked.

Oshus smiled warmly, "He'll live."

Linebeck and Ciela collectively sighed in relief.

"But," Oshus added, "His arm was barely attached to the rest of him ... I'm afraid, I had to sever it ... and it was his dominant arm."

Linebeck looked down sadly. "How could I let this happen to him ... I know I can be selfish, but look where it got him ..." He mumbled.

"Ciela, I wish to talk to you." Oshus said walking away. As he passed Linebeck, "Linebeck, you can go see the boy. He's conscious, but barely."

Linebeck nodded, "Thanks, Oshus." He walked into the room, and saw Link covered in bandages, but mostly they covered his shoulder and the stub of what remained of his arm. He still wore his green clothes, but they had rips in the seams from the gyorg's rough skin. Linebeck pulled up a stool and put it next to Link's bed. He sat on it, glancing at Link's severed limb. He had his eyes closed; he had probably fallen asleep.

"Hey, kid."

Link opened his eyes and looked over, smiling slightly, "Hi ..." His smile broke though, "It's not there ... is it ...?" He asked. Linebeck rested his elbows on the mattress and relaxed his head in them, running his own hands through his hair.

"Agh, kid, I'm sorry ... Sorry for what happened to you. If I had paid better attention to how I was steering, maybe you wouldn't have fallen off. I'm a worthless old man and I couldn't even save you, and right now I'm your caretaker."

"No your not. I'm not any of your business." Link replied, "I just came along and needed your ship. You don't need to look after me."

"Link, you're what, thirteen? I don't care if your just borrowing my ship, you're still a kid and need to be looked after."

Link remained silent, feeling he was now a burden on Linebeck.

"But anyways, I'm real sorry Link. I know I seem like a mean jerk, but right now, seeing you like this- I feel horrible!" He added.

"I know ... Linebeck?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry I made you go out of your way to com-"

"No, Link. Don't be sorry. I had to keep you alive." Linebeck smiled, "You have a friend to save, no?"

Link snapped back into reality and jumped up quickly, but then flinched as his wound re-opened.

Linebeck sighed angrily, "Kid, relax, we'll go get Tetra as soon as you're healed." He forced Link to lay back down. "Now look, your wound opened back up!" He said angrily. He walked over to the bedside table and found more bandages. He unwrapped those that were around Link's stub, and as he pulled them off, he stared in disbelief.

"Damn kid ..." Linebeck whispered.

"How bad is it ..?" Link asked.

Linebeck looked at the bite marks, the stitches, and where the blood had started seeping out. He began wrapping the bandages around it again. "It ... could be worse ..." He lied.

"I don't see how ..."

"Trust me kid, it could be ..."

"How am I suppose to use my sword now? How am I gonna fight?"

"Just train yourself to use your right arm." Linebeck bit the bandage and pinned it, securing it around Link's arm. "There."

"Linebeck, how long until we leave?"

Linebeck shrugged, "Ciela, Neri, Leaf and I are waiting until you're fully recovered. Even if it takes months."

Link shook his head rapidly, "No! We need to leave soon!"

"Link!" Linebeck yelled.

Link cringed and Linebeck ruffled his hair, "We're waiting. No buts about it." He got up and walked out of the room, and Link turned away facing the wall. It felt weird that he couldn't bring his left arm over. Everything was going to be different now.


	2. Guts

Linebeck found the perfect opportunity to go to the bar while they were at Mercay for a few days. He had started up a conversation with the bartender.

"I see, so that's how they boy lost his arm." The bartender said cleaning a glass with a washcloth.

Linebeck took a sip of his drink, "Yeah, and it's my fault that it happened to him."

"How so?"

"If that damned fairy hadn't pushed me into the water ... his arm wouldn't be the only thing that was torn off."

"But the point is that you saved him from a horrible death."

"He's traumatized. He's mentally and psychically scarred."

"True, but you still saved him."

"I guess, but I don't deserve the title, 'hero'. I was scared shitless and the only reason I was able to save him was because I fell overboard as well. If Ciela hadn't pushed me in, Link wouldn't be here."

"That's odd."

Linebeck looked up. "That's the first time I've ever heard you call him by his name." The Bartender said.

Linebeck shrugged, "I call him by his name, but only when shit goes to Hell."

"I don't think that's the case. You're warming up to him."

Linebeck smirked and let out a laugh, "By the way your talking you make me sound like a pedophile."

The bartender laughed as well, "But you are, are you not?"

Linebeck death glared him, "Shut it. Gimme another one-." He said hand over his glass.

"Sure, Linebeck." He said taking it and filling it up again. "Oh, and Linebeck?" He added. Linebeck looked his way.

"You're a good man, no matter what you say or think. You saved that boy's life. And you have my respect."

Linebeck nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

Link found this to be the perfect opportunity. While Oshus and Ciela were away, and Linebeck was at the milk bar, he could slip away and try to fight the Chu Chu's on the island. He was able to move his shoulder without it hurting much, but he reminded himself to be careful; the stitches were still in. Before leaving, he found a mirror in Oshus' house. He stopped and looked at his flesh. He didn't have any bandages on it. He was told he'd be okay without them. He sighed, it looked gruesome. He set his sword against the wall, and took his other arm, and touched the stub where the stitches were. He suddenly hit a horrid reality, it really isn't there anymore. Nothing he can do will bring it back.

He shook his head, setting aside those feelings, picked up his sword and carefully walked outside, making sure not to attract any attention. He made his way towards the woods where the Chu Chu's lived. When he saw a red one come out of the ground; he readied his sword. It felt weird to use it with his right arm. As the monster came closer to him, he swung at the Chu, clumsily. It barely left a scratch on it. The Chu then jumped at Link, hurting him.

"I've never been hurt by a Chu! This is so weird!" He had dropped the sword at the impact of being hit by the monster. He rushed to get it, and as the Chu leaped at him once more, Link held out the sword, and the Chu disappeared in a puff of smoke. Link sat there, gasping for breath, then looked at his sword. "This is gonna be hard ... But I need to do this; I need to save Tetra." He forced himself to stand upward again, and waited for more Chu Chu's to appear.

* * *

It was early evening and the sun was beginning to sink in the sky. Linebeck made his way back to Oshus' house where he found the old man and Ciela. They both had worrisome faces. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Link is missing!" Ciela yelled.

"Ciela, calm down, he's probably just training his right arm. He'll be back. And there's nothing too dangerous on the island." Oshus explained.

"What if he goes to the Ocean King's temple!?" Ciela exclaimed.

"He's got the hourglass." Oshus replied.

Ciela came to rest on Oshus' shoulder. "That Link, he's a real piece of work ..." Both Oshus and Linebeck laughed in agreement.

As soon as the sun had set, Link struggled to walk into the house. There, he found everyone staring at him. Link had been bruised and scuffed up from fighting so many Chu Chus. Linebeck shook his head, "Really, kid? What're you doing to yourself?"

"Linebeck's right, Link. You should not have been so hard on yourself." Oshus replied.

Link shook his head, "I near perfected how to use the sword with my right arm ... I'm ready to leave ..." He said.

"No, Link, we're staying here an extra night. Just get yourself a good night's sleep. Then in the morning we'll be off." Linebeck replied.

"But- Linebeck,"

"No buts. Go to sleep." Linebeck ordered.

"Yes sir ..." Link said walking into his room, sluggishly.

The door closed behind him and Ciela and Oshus glanced Linebeck's way. Linebeck looked at them, "What?" He asked.

"Why are you being so hard on the boy?" Oshus asked.

"I'm making sure he's okay! Is that so strange!?" Linebeck yelled.

Oshus sighed, "If he says he's ready, then he's ready."

"Did you see what he looked like when he walked in here? He was completely bruised up! And plus, I don't think we should leave at night anyways." Linebeck replied.

"Why, are you afraid of the dark too, you coward!?" Ciela answered angrily.

Linebeck sighed, "Gyorgs feeding time is at night. And some Gyorgs grow to be larger than my ship. I don't want to wake up and be in the belly of the beast. And I don't want to ..." Linebeck stopped talking.

"Don't want to what?" Ciela said flying over to him.

"I don't want Link, you, or myself getting into that much danger."

"Aww, you do care~" She said rubbing against his cheek.

He took Ciela by the wing, and flung her across the room, "Shut up."

* * *

It was mid morning, and the trio were ready to set off. They first had to walk through the town; which Link was afraid of doing. Linebeck hadn't realized, but everyone on the streets that day was staring at Link. Their eyesight never left his stub. It looked better than it did the day before now that the stitches were out. Link felt embarrassed and felt like he was missing a big part of his identity.

Suddenly, a mother and her child walked by Link and the others. The little girl and the mother stared in disbelief.

"Mommy, what happened to that boy's arm?" The girl asked loudly. Those who hadn't paid attention to Link's presence looked in his direction now. Link felt like crawling into a little hole and just dying.

The child's mother stared in awe at his arm, "I don't know honey. Don't stare it's rude," She said making her child turn. Link sighed, at least the mother seemed nice. "I just hope it wasn't Linebeck ..." The mother whispered. Linebeck hadn't heard it, but Link lost it.

"It wasn't Linebeck!" He yelled.

Everyone now stared wide eyed at Link, wider than when they saw his missing limb.

Linebeck walked up behind him, "Uhh, kid, what wasn't me?"

"IT WAS A GYORG! IT TOOK MY ARM!"

There were murmurs in the crowd now.

"So stop talking bad about him! If it wasn't for Linebeck, I would've died! So keep your horrible comments to yourselves!" Link yelled. He had so much building up inside of him and he had to let it out somehow.

"Kid ..." Linebeck said quietly.

"C'mon Linebeck, let's go!" Link said angrily walking off towards the ship.

Both Linebeck and Ciela stared at Link as the followed. They had never seen him like that before ...


	3. A Hero, But Still Just a Kid

Link stormed off to the ship and boarded it. Linebeck and Ciela glanced each other's way trying to figure out what was possibly wrong with him.

"What the hell do you think was wrong with him?" Linebeck asked.

"Well, the villagers were giving him weird looks ... And I think that woman with the child said something that ticked him off." She replied.

Linebeck shrugged, "Do you really think he'd let something like that bug him?"

"He doesn't really talk though, think about all the things he could be hiding and/or building up. He probably just lost it and got angry."

Linebeck shrugged, "He'll be fine. He's a hero."

"But, Linebeck, even you said it yourself ... he's still just a kid."

Those words hit Linebeck. Hard. It was true, Link has gone through so much. Who knows what he's been hiding from everyone.

* * *

The five heroes shoved off from the dock. Link was below deck on his bunk, staring at the ceiling.

"Kid, where do you wanna head?" Linebeck asked, walking down the stairs into the hub of the ship.

"Anywhere but Mercay ..." Link said angrily.

"Kid, you can't blame those villagers. What happened to you comes as strange to them ..."

"Strange how!? They've got a war veteran or two on that island. They've probably seen a Gyrog attack or something!"

"It's true, there have been Gyorg attacks, but not as bad as yours."

"Whatever ..."

"So, I'll ask again. Where do you wanna go?"

"I DON'T CARE! Don't we have go forge the sword!? We already have Tetra sitting in the back of the ship!" Link yelled.

"I'm not gonna argue with you, kid. Chose where you wanna go and let me know soon. I'm not in the mood now." Linebeck said walking back up to the deck.

Link flopped over and buried his face into his pillow, sighing loudly. He looked over into the corner of the ship and saw the statue of Tetra sitting there. The statue's expression looked as if shocked. Link hopped off his bed, and walked over to Tetra's motionless, cobblestone self.

He managed to smile a bit. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was a melancholic smile. He took the statues hand in his.

"I'll save you, Tetra."

He put his forehead to the cold stone statue's forehead, "I promi-"

There was a sharp turn of the wheel above deck, and Link was sent flying across the room.

"Linebeck! What's going on!?"

"I-It's Jolene!"

Link became frustrated, "Are you serious ..." He took out his sword, and Linebeck took to his hiding place. The she-pirate boarded the S.S. Linebeck and Link stood his ground, waiting for her to arrive below deck.

* * *

She reached the room, and saw the usual. The cold statue, a big crate, and the little green boy before her.

"Tell me where Linebeck is and I wo-" She immediately noticed his missing limb.

"Wow, um ... Kid, what happened to your ..?"

Link glanced down at his stub, then back at Jolene, angrily.

"Well, whatever. If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to take you down. Even if you are missing an arm!"

Jolene lunged at Link, swinging her machete at him. Link blocked and lashed out at her. Jolene managed to trip the boy, and he fell to the ground, laying on his back. Jolene put her sword to his throat.

"Now. Tell me where Linebeck is!"

Link shook his head.

"So be it!" She lashed her sword at him, but suddenly-

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Linebeck yelled popping out of the crate. Jolene smiled in victory, "Aha, shown yourself at last!"

Linebeck rushed to Link's aid and helped him up. "The kid's having a bad day; think you could leave him alone for just one day?"

Jolene crossed her arms, "Should I? How will this benefit me?"

"I promise you, come back in a weeks time and I'll ..." Linebeck shuddered, "Speak with you in private ..."

She put her sword to his throat, "Keep your promise, Becky boy." She left the ship and went to her own, sailing away.

* * *

"Man, I hate her ..." Linebeck shivered. "You okay, kid?" Linebeck turned to him and saw Link sitting up, and looking down at the ground, a bit ashamed of himself.

"Kid?" Linebeck asked.

Link said nothing. He remained silent, but a lump was caught in his throat. His eyes were turning a glossy look, and he seemed upset.

"Aw, kid. Come here." Linebeck reached out to Link, but Link shook his head and pushed him away. Linebeck was making it really hard for Link to stay strong and not cry.

Link's voice was shaky, "I-I'm fine."

"You're not fine. C'mere." Linebeck took Link and held him close to him, hugging him. Link sat there, shocked. Linebeck was never like this. Why should he start caring now? "Jolene is already a bitch, but now she's crossing the line. You're just a kid, she shouldn't be tormenting you."

Link buried his face into Linebeck's coat. Tears stated falling from his eyes, which turned into a quiet sob.

"I hate this so much ..." Link said in between sobs. "I hate everyone looking at me strange ... I hate not having my arm. It's like I'm not even me anymore. How can I be a hero without an arm ...?"

Linebeck continued to comfort Link, "It's my fault, right?" Link sat up, and stared at Linebeck, "No! That's not it! You didn't do it!"

"Yes It is, Link. If it wasn't for me being so careless you'd still have all four of your limbs."

"Linebeck ..."

Linebeck stood up, "I'm sorry, Link. Like I've said before, I'm a worthless old man and there's nothing I can do to change that. Sorry you're stuck with me kid ..." Linebeck went above deck leaving Link where he sat.

He stood up, feeling a little better.

"You're not that horrible. You took the time to make sure I was alright ..."

* * *

Linebeck went above deck and stumbled around, Ciela noticing this flew over to him.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"It's nothing."

"It must be something. You never act like this. Did something happen when Jolene came aboard?"

"Link just lost it, again. This time it was worse. He didn't even use his words, he just started crying."

"Well, what do you expect him to do? He's still a child."

"I know." Linebeck good a hand to his forehead, "Aw Goddesses. This is all pissing me off so much ..."

Ciela's wings drooped. "Poor Link ..."

* * *

Even though he may seem like a hero, Link is the same as all the other kids of the great sea. He's still human. And humans do have feelings. Now he's finally seeing something. He's not the hero, but the true kid that he is.


	4. The Beast of the Ocean

The sun beat down on the S.S. Linebeck. It was ending the near of summer, and it was the most brutal time of the year. Many heat waves crossed this part of the ocean. Both Link and Linebeck were trying to keep cool, but the weather was unbearable. Going below deck wasn't any better either. All of the fairies that Link had gathered were also dying of a [sarcastic] heat stroke.

Link lay flat on the boat's surface, and Linebeck looked over the bow of the boat. No islands were in sight, and the nearest was another few hours away, and they only had a bit of fresh water left.

"Linebeck, I'm dyin'. Can I PLEASE go in the water for a minute?" Link pleaded.  
"And get your other arm ripped off? No, kid. Absolutely not." Linebeck protested.

Link sighed angrily, and got up walking over to Linebeck.

"Where're we going?"  
"To forge the sword, Link, I've told you this like 17 times already."

Link was quiet for a moment, then spoke again,

"Are we there yet?"  
Linebeck death glared the kid. "Does it look like it!? Shut up for once kid, or I'll throw you overboard!"

Again, Link was quiet, but then;

"So hows your wife?"  
"Link, I don't have a wife. Just please, be quiet." Linebeck said putting his hand to his forehead rubbing sweat away.

...

"So how's your husband?" Link asked.

* * *

Link was now in the ocean, laughing hysterically. Linebeck smiled, "Very funny, kid. Get your butt back up here. You're cooled off now." Link nodded and helped himself up onto the deck.

Linebeck pulled him up, "Go change out of your wet clothes, and don't get the floor below deck all wet." Link nodded, and began walking down.

As Link put on a new tunic, he heard Linebeck yell his name loudly. Link began rushing to the surface, when suddenly the ship jerked to the side, sending Link flying.

"LINK, GET UP HERE!"  
"What's wrong!?" Link yelled.

He finally made it up and saw why the ship was tipped over. A gyorg was trying to get itself up onto the ship to get Linebeck! Linebeck, who was clinging to the railing of the ship, held on for dear life and looked over at Link with pleading eyes. Link turned around and ran back down below deck.

"OH, SO I SAVE YOU FROM A GYROG, BUT YOU DON'T BUST YOUR ASS TO SAVE ME!?" The shark roared and Linebeck cringed.

Just as Linebeck lost his grip and began to think he'd be eaten alive, an arrow hit the gyorg right in the eye! The shark flopped back into the water and Linebeck glanced over at saw Link wielding a bow and arrow. It was hard to use with one arm, but Link was somehow managing. Linebeck ran behind the kid for protection.

Link aimed at the gyrogs fin, and as the giant fish leaped out of the water, Link shot! After numerous shots fired at the gyrogs heart, the beast fell into the water, dead. The duo sailed the ship over to the giant fish, and fished him up. The giant fish lay across the deck with the length of almost 10 feet!

Link stared at the beast and noticed something caught on it's tooth. He ran over and asked Linebeck to help him pry the monster's mouth open. When they opened the beast's mouth, inside on the tooth was a green piece of cloth ...

"Oh, damn ..." Linebeck whispered.  
"Its the same color as my tunic ... You don't think ...?" Link asked.  
"I don't know, kid. You're not the only one who wears green clothes around here." Linebeck responded.  
"How far are we from Mercay? Oshus might know ..." Link responded.

"Kiiid," Linebeck sighed, "Didn't you want to get away from Mercay Island?"  
"But this is important! We might have the gyorg that got me!"

Link looked up and Linebeck, making his eyes wide and puckering his lips, "Pleeease?"

"I hate it when you do that. Fine, we'll go back. But you better pay me back."

Just as Linebeck began walking below deck, Ciela rammed into the side of his face.

"What happened!?" Ciela yelled. She glanced over and saw the giant shark and fainted. Link came over and picked the small fairy up.  
"Finally, she shut up ..." Linebeck laughed. Link smirked and followed Linebeck downstairs.

* * *

Within a day, they made it back to Mercay Island and Oshus came to inspect the monster. Link and Linebeck stood next to the man as he observed it.

"Well? What do you think, old man?" Linebeck asked.

Oshus frowned and glanced over at the duo, "It is indeed that gyorg ..."

Link glanced down, speechless.

"It's a good thing I took molds of the teeth marks in your arm before I stitched you up. These teeth marks are the exact same as the ones I took the mold of ..."

Linebeck sighed, "Well it's a relief we took care of the problem ... Man, kid, this thing was huge. I'm surprised it didn't eat you whole."

Link didn't reply, still looking down.

Linebeck wrapped his arm around Link and pulled him close. "You okay, kid?"

Link pushed away, "I think I need to be alone for a bit ..."

He jumped off the boat and continued into town.

"I never understand that kid ..." Linebeck complained.  
"He's going through a lot, Linebeck ..." Oshus replied.  
"I know. I'm trying to everything I can to make him feel better, but, it's never enough. He's still depressed."  
"You're doing a fine job at taking care of the lad. He may not say it, but he's grateful."

"Well, you're right about that. Who in the right mind wouldn't want the great Linebeck to be their caretaker?"  
"Ok, now you're taking it a bit far ..."

* * *

Link walked down the streets of Mercay again, trying to make his way to a secluded place to be alone for a bit.

"Hey mommy, look, it's the kid that yelled at everyone."

Link cringed hearing that voice. It was that little girl again ...

The woman walked over to Link, carrying her child.

"Link is it? How are you doing?" The mother asked nicely.  
"Fine ... why?"Link asked turning to her.  
"How's Linebeck treating you ...?"

Link hesitated on answering, "Why do you need to know ...?"  
"He's not hurting you is he?"  
"What is your problem!?" Link asked angrily.  
"I've heard rumors that he's done things to kids your age ..."  
"Um, no, he's been so much nicer to me than any of you on this damn village have ever been!" Link yelled.  
"Oh, so he's using that kind of language around you is he?"

"So what if he is!? He doesn't make fun of me for missing an arm like your kid does!"

The little girl turned to her mother and started crying.

She looked down angrily at the boy, "That man is corrupting you ..."

Link stormed off and ran away into the forest where he could be alone for now.

* * *

It wasn't until later that Ciela, Leaf, Neri, Linebeck, and Oshus came to find him.

"Kid, why're you out here all alone?" Linebeck asked.

Link didn't respond.

Ciela flew up into Link's face, "Link? Are you ok?"

Linebeck knelt down beside him, "Link?"

"Why did it have to be me?" Link asked.

Everyone stared confused at him.

"What? Getting bit? It happens, Link. There's nothing-"

Linebeck was met by a hug from the child. He started sobbing and everyone felt bad for him.

"C'mon, kid. Don't be like this." Linebeck said, rubbing his back.  
In between sobs came a reply, "I can't help it ... everyone's being so rude to me."

The fairies went up to Link, attempting to comfort him.

"Hey, wipe those tears away, kid. Man up ..." Linebeck said.

Link nodded, wiping his eyes. Linebeck bent down, "Climb on kid, you're probably exhausted,right?"

Without another protest or word, Link climbed onto to the older's back, getting a piggyback ride.

"You can all stay at my house tonight and cast off in the morning." Oshus said.  
"Thanks, old man."

When they made it to Oshus' house, Linebeck was met with the gaze of the woman. She stood outside her house, glancing over at the group.

"That woman is giving me a nasty look ..."  
"She's been saying crap about you ..." Link whispered.  
"Oh? Like what?"  
"When we go inside, I'll tell you. She'll probably hear."

* * *

"So that's what she said, huh?"  
"Yup."

Linebeck looked over at Link, "You know I'd never do anything like that, right? I may be a mean old man, and a horrible caretaker, but what that woman told you is wrong ..."

"I know ..."

"I'm going to the bar. Stay here with Oshus. And don't go out tonight, it's late."

"Yes, sir."

Linebeck left to go to the Milk bar for some relief from all the stress of today.

Link sat where he was and looked at his sword. He could see his reflection in it and stared at his stub.

"You know, Linebeck's really sorry."

Link looked over at Oshus, "For what? He didn't do anything."

"He feels the reason your arm was bitten off is because he was careless. And he told me before this he had not intentions of acting fatherly towards you."

Link looked down, "Oh, so thats the only reason why he's acting this way?"

"He says he's being sincere when he told me he was sorry. So maybe the fellow's having a change of heart. He's not a bad man, Link. He really isn't."

"I know ..."


	5. The Red Ocean

The next morning everyone was up early. Linebeck was preparing the ship, and the fairies and Oshus were there talking to him. Link had just woken up and left Oshus' house and made his way through town with Ciela accompanying him. They didn't talk as they walked, it was silent up until they got to the woman's house.

The woman glared at Link and Ciela and it made both of them feel uncomfortable.

"I wish that woman would just leave us alone ..." Link whispered to Ciela. Ciela said nothing.

"So, boy, I got a complaint from that captain of yours. You two are obviously hiding something." She called out to him.

Now everyone in the area was staring at Link. He felt like crawling into a hole, again. He pulled his hat over his face and just continued walking, faster. Ciela, having had enough with this woman and her attitude flew over to her and raged at her.

"Listen, lady! Link has been through a lot! And you can't be the one person to give him Hell! Stop making him, Linebeck, and everyone around him feel like shit! No one's hurting him other than yourself! So stop saying shit behind his back and stop saying things to his face! Just leave. Us. Alone!" Ciela roared.

Everyone stared at her, wide eyed. Even Link. He knew should could yell, but not like that.

The woman turned her back to the woman, whipping her hair at the fairy, making her fall out of the sky as she turned to go into her house. Everyone went along with their daily lives and Link walked over to help Ciela up.

"That horrible woman! If anyone doesn't deserve an arm, its her!" Ciela shrieked.  
"Let her be, Ciela. Witches will be that way."  
"Put an emphasis on 'witch' ..." She grumbled.

Link laughed and they continued on their way to meet Linebeck and the others.

* * *

"You're doing ok, right Link?" Ciela asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine ... wish I could take my anger out on someone though ..." Link mumbled.  
"I'm all ears ..." Ciela said, trying to comfort Link.  
"Thanks, but I don't wanna take my anger out on you ..." Link replied.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a Cucco started walking by, clucking all sorts of noises. Link glanced down at the chicken, and it began to run away. The boy smiled evily and pulled out his sword.

"Link ... what're you doing?" Ciela asked.  
"Releasing pent up anger ..." Link replied.

He slowly moved towards the animal and in one swing, nearly destroyed the animal.

He sighed, "Phew, I feel better n-" Suddenly, he was attacked by another cucco. It crowed into the sky, and the ground started rumbling.

Link flicked the chicken off and looked at Ciela worriedly. "What is that ...?" He asked. Suddenly, a whole flock of cucco came from around the corner, hurdling straight towards Link and Ciela. With a scream, they were off, headed towards the ship.

* * *

Back at the ship, Oshus was gone and Linebeck and the fairies waited almost impatiently for Link and Ciela.

"What's taking the kid and Sparkles so long, anyways?" Linebeck mumbled.  
"Maybe they ran into that awful lady again." Leaf added.

In the distance, Link could be seen running towards the boat with a big dust cloud following him.

"I've never seen him run that fast before. HEY KID, I DIDN'T SAY YOU HAD TO-" Linebeck's eyes widened as the cloud ominously turned into a flock of cucco.

"START THE SHIP!" Link and Ciela yelled, simultaneously.

"Uh, Linebeck, I think ya may want to start the boat." Leaf called.

Linebeck ran below deck and started the engine. The ship started taking off. He ran back up to the deck and saw Link reaching the dock.

Both Neri and Leaf cheered Link on for him to jump. Ciela flew over to the deck and was welcomed by the other fairies. Link came to the end of the dock and took a leap of faith. Just when he was about to fall into the water, Linebeck managed to grab him by his belt loop and pull him to safety. The chickens cooed in anger and everyone on the S.S. Linebeck laughed in victory.

* * *

In all of the morning rushes, they forgot to stock up on some items. So instead of going back to the angry cuccos and villagers, they made their way to Molida Island, where they could stock up. Linebeck pulled the ship into port and met Link outside of the ship.

"Alright, kid, you know the drill ..." Linebeck said, almost sounding sad, "You get the stuff ... I'll stay, well, you know, with the ship ..."

Link nodded, and hurried off. Ciela called from the bow, "Linebeck, you shameless old dog. You're sending him off alone, even with one arm."

Link made his way through the town when he saw the mailbox wriggling vigorously. He walked up to it and was met with the mailman.

"Hey Link, how've you been? I heard about your accident. It's a darn shame ... Anyways, I got some letters for you." He said. He reached into his mailbag and pulled out two letters.

"The first one is from ... well, well, it was sent from Outset Island, that's far away!" He exclaimed. Link almost ripped the letter out of the mailman's hand. Opened it up quickly and began reading.

_To Big Brother, _

_How've you been, big brother? Are you still sailing with Tetra and all of her pirates? I hope they're treating you nice. It's been sort of quiet here on the island. There's barely any monsters here now that Ganon is gone. A few Chu Chus here and there, but nothing major. The twins are starting to grow up, Link, they're already taller than me! And think about it, soon I'll be 11. Its a shame you won't be here for my birthday ... but, at least I got to share your 12th birthday with you! And guess what? Since I'm coming of age, soon I'll be able to start sword fighting! Orca said he'd be more than grateful to show me how! Of course, I won't be able to sail the whole world like you did, but it'll still be fun. _

_Everyone misses you, Big Brother. Snot boy actually says he's gonna grow up to be just like you and explore the world! Cute, huh? Grandma also misses you and says you can come home whenever. She says she has her famous soup ready for you whenever you get the urge to drop on by. Well, I'm running out of ink, so I'm going to have to cut my letter short. I hope to see you soon big brother! Pay Outset Island a visit, ok? _

_Oh, and when this letter gets to you, it'll be your 14th birthday, won't it? Lucky you! Here's a little gift from everyone here! _

_Love, Aryll, Grandma, and all of the Islanders. Good Luck out there, Link! _

Link had forgotten! His birthday was today! How could he have forgotten again!? He reached into the envelope and pulled out a silver rupee worth 200! He smiled and almost felt like he would cry. He misses everyone so much, but never has the time to go an see them ...

"Teary eyed? Not yet? Good! The next letters from ... Linebeck? But aren't you traveling with him?" He asked, handing the letter to Link. Link opened the letter, a bit confused and began reading it.

_To Link, _

_Ok, this is weird. Why am I writing to you when we're together all the time? But just give me a moment to remember why I was writing you ... Oh! So I'm writing because, well, I'm grateful, all right? Happy now?! Thanks, ok?! There, I've said it ... Well, this is awkward. What next? How about an apology? First of all, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. Second of all, it's my fault you lost your arm, and I should come out and say I'm terribly sorry that had to happen to you. And finally, thanks for working like a dog for me, you treasure ... dog! See?! That's something you just can't say to a guy's face, you know?! One more thing, a gift to show my thanks. Keep it to yourself! Or else!_

_From, Linebeck. _

Link reached into the envelope and found a orange rupee. That was quite generous, even for Linebeck.

"Well, that's all the letters for now! See ya on the flipside, kid!" The mailman said, taking his leave.

* * *

Using the money both the Islanders and Linebeck gave him, he bought all the supplies the needed and brought it back to the ship.

A few hours passed, and now the sun was starting to set. They were out on the open sea and everything was at ease. Link was in his room, relaxing for a bit and staring out the window. The sunset looked amazing.

"Hey, kid, come here!" Linebeck yelled. "Hurry!"

Link looked forward towards the door, hopped off his bed, and hurried out.

He opened the door and walked into the hub of the ship when suddenly,

_Pop! Pop! Pop! _

Streamers flew everywhere!

"Happy Birthday Link!" Everyone cheered.

Link looked extremely surprised, and couldn't take his eyes off of everyone.

"How ... How did you all know it was my birthday? I didn't tell you guys ..." Link said, a little flustered.

"Kid, you always kept on mentioning the day your sister was kidnapped. That was your birthday, was it not? Today's that day!" Linebeck replied.

Link laughed a bit, "I guess so. Thanks everyone!"

* * *

A few moments passed and Linebeck brought out dinner for everyone.

Link looked confused at him, "Dinner? Are you sure you're feeling alright, Linebeck?

"It's a special occasion! Just shut up and eat!" Linebeck replied. Link and everyone else laughed.

"Oh my goddesses, this is amazing. Where'd you learn to cook like this!?" Ciela asked.

"My mother was a cook. My father had a ship and would bring back fish for her to make stew. She taught me how to make it."

"So this is fish stew? Never had it before. Tastes good though." Link said happily.

"I'm glad, eat all you like."

* * *

A few moments passed and Link found himself wrapped up in Linebeck's coat. Linebeck was finishing eating, along with the fairies, and Link had glanced down at the letters he received earlier that day.

"Whatcha got there kid?"  
"Letters."  
"Can I see?"

Link handed the letters to him and Linebeck looked over the first one intently.

"Ahhh, so this is from your family, eh? Seems they also remembered your birthday. This person writing, it's your sister, right?"  
"Yup. Her name is Aryll."  
"That's an original name."

Linebeck continued to read, "So how longs it been since you've seen them?"  
Link thought for a moment, "About a year and a half ... maybe more?"  
Linebeck laughed a bit, "How would you like to go and pay them a visit? You know, after this whole evil Bellum thing is worked out? Tetra can come too." Linebeck said pointing to the stone statue of Tetra in the corner of the ship.

Link, and the fairies' jaws dropped.

"You're being serious?" Link asked excitedly.  
"I'm sailing you all over Timbuktu, why not take you to Outset Island?" Linebeck replied.

Link stared at Linebeck for a moment, trying to let that sink in.

He blushed a bit, then nodded, "Thank you, Linebeck ..."  
Linebeck flipped to the next letter, "No problem, ki-"

He stopped mid sentence and stared, almost scared to see the next letter.

"Linebeck?" Link asked.  
"Damn, I was hoping this letter wouldn't reach you ..." He said, shakily.  
Link smirked, "Oh you mean the one you sent me? Awful nice of you~"  
"S-shut up kid! I'm usually not like that! I don't know what came over me!"

Link scooted over to Linebeck and hugged him, "Well, thank you anyways."

Linebeck blushed, "Stop kid, you're making me feel unmanly ..."

"UNAMNLY!?" Ciela exclaimed, "You're the one who wears an apron while you cook!"

"SP-SPARKLES!" Linebeck yelled back.

Everyone laughed, except for Linebeck, that is.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, and it was nearly midnight. The fairies were above deck, chit-chatting. Linebeck was sitting at a desk in the hub of the ship, writing something to himself. Link had fallen asleep in the corner of the ship, next to the statue of Tetra. Linebeck didn't notice Link until he saw the candle light flicker over by him.

"Heh, he must've had a busy day. Kid was out, quick ..."

Linebeck got up and pushed in his chair. He walked over to Link, and picked him up, carrying him into his little room. Linebeck set him down on his bunk, and ruffled his hair. He bent down and gently kissed his forehead.

"Night, kid ... Hope you had fun ..."

Suddenly, a thrashing outside caused Linebeck to shake. He stood up, and coming crashing through the window was Ciela! She lunged right at Linebeck's nose, making it crack.

"OW!" He yelped.

"I SENSE RAPE, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ciela yelled.

Linebeck cuffed his hands over his nose and felt the blood pour onto them, "Fucking fairy ... you nearly broke my nose ..." He whispered.

"YOU KISSED LINK! YOU DESERVED IT!" Ciela roared.  
"Not so loudly sparkles! You'll wake him up!" Linebeck quietly yelled.  
"I HOPE HE DOE-" Linebeck took his free hand and cuffed the fairy's mouth, and brought her into the hub of the ship, closing Link's door behind him.

Still cupping his nose, he stared at the fairy.

"Seriously, Sparkles, it's not that big of a deal." He said.  
"OF COURSE IT IS! EVERYTHING THAT WOMAN SAID NOW IS TRUE!"

Linebeck felt anger building up, "Ciela, I am nothing like what that woman told you. I would never harm Link."

Ciela was running out of options to keep her point, "WELL YOU LET HIM GET HIS ARM RIPPED OFF!" She suddenly shut up, having seen Linebeck's face.

It was a face of complete and utter betrayl. And his face portrayed both anger and sadness.

"Linebeck, I didn't mean that, I ..."  
"I try to give Link a good time, and I always get bitched out by you."  
"Linebeck, I'm sorr-"  
"And when I try to be a nice guy, guess who's there to bring EVERYONE down?!"

Ciela remained quiet.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." Linebeck said storming off to the top of the deck. From his pants pocket, he pulled out a napkin, and began to wipe away the blood. He almost felt like he was about to break down. Having all this guilt building up inside of him, and then Ciela's the weight that makes it all come crashing down. He put his hand to his forehead and stared into the night. Not ever forgetting that this was all his fault.

* * *

The next morning finally came, and unlike everyone else, Link slept like a rock. He was fully energized, and ready to move closer to helping Tetra. He went to get up out of bed, and tripped onto the floor. He had tripped over Linebeck's jacket.

"I guess I had worn this to bed ... That's a bit embarrassing ..." Link said, taking the jacket and folding it nicely.

He walked out and saw Ciela flying up to the top deck, attempting to carry his sword.

"Ciela, what the Hell are you doing ...?" Link asked.

"Going to see Linebeck."  
"What this is crazy!"

"I just wanna talk to him."

"That's not talking, that's attempting to kill!"

"I just wanna talk to him."

"No, don't hurt him!"

"I just wanna talk to him."

"Ciela!"

"I just wanna shank him."

"Come on, can't you two just get along?"

"I just wanna talk to him."

"Why are you so pissed at him?"

"I just wanna talk to him."

Linebeck walked down the deck, and suddenly bumped into the duo. Ciela raised the sword at Linebeck.

"Woah, what the fuck-"

"I just wanna talk to him, Link."

Link intervened and pull the sword away from them.

"This is crazy, you guys were never like this. Well, no, actually. You're always like this, but never this extreme!" Link exclaimed.

Linebeck turned, taking his coat from Link, and walked towards the engine room.

"Seriously, what did you do to piss each other off so much?" Link asked.

"I can't tell you Link, it's horrible."

"Just spill the beans, what is it?"

"Alright, Link, you wanna know!? Fine! He kisses you last night when he went to bring you to bed!"

Link blinked, "That's what your mad about?" Link asked, about ready to burst into laughter.

"Uh yeah, look at the age gap!"

"Ciela, it's not like it was a romantic kiss." Link laughed.

"B-but ..."

"Just calm down, it was just a goodnight kiss. You don't need to freak out."

"Well, I gue-"

A violent jerking hit the boat, and sent Link and Ciela flying across the room.

"Linebeck? What happened?"

"I swear it wasn't me this time, kid. I think the rotor got jammed or something." Linebeck said rushing to the top deck. Link and Ciela followed.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Link asked.

"Maybe a fish or something swam up into the rotor and got stuck." Linebeck looked down, concerned that they might be stranded.

"I'm going in. I'm gonna see what's jamming the the engine."

Link's eyes widened. "B-but what if you see a Gyorg ...?" He asked.

"I'll be quick."

"But you can't swim ..."

"Well, time to man up, right?" Linebeck asked.

"Let me do it!" Link exclaimed.

"And what if there is a gyorg down there? I'd rather lose all my limbs than watch you be tormented again."

Link stared up at Linebeck, and the older bent down, hugging the smaller.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Linebeck said diving overboard.

Link and Ciela stared intently into the sea. Trying to see where Linebeck was going. It had been about 15 seconds later when they saw air bubbles. Linebeck resurfaced and brought with him a severed Gyorg fin.

"Oh goddesses ..." Link said, cuffing his mouth.

Linebeck through the fin up onto the deck. "I guess a gyrog must've gotten caught in the rotor. He's long gone now. I only found the fin jammed up in there."

Link sighed in relief, "Alright, that's good."

Link went over to help Linebeck up onto the boat again. Just as he was about to reach Linebeck's arm to pull him up, he was pulled back into the ocean!

"LINEBECK!" Both Link and Ciela screamed.

Leaf and Neri joined them at the top deck.

"What happened!?" They asked.

"Linebeck was pulled beneath the waves!"

Link went over to the railing and dipped his head into the water, glancing around. He turned right, nothing. He turned left, nothing. He looked back and saw a gyorg coming right at him! He lunged back, and felt the ginormous beast rock the ship back and forth!

"I saw it! B-But I don't see Linebeck anywhere ..." Link said, huffing.

Suddenly, the ocean began to turn red around them.

Everyone on the S.S. Linebeck began to shiver.

"Link, I think Linebeck is ..."

"WAIT, LOOK!" Link exclaimed. Next to the ship, he saw Linebeck's blue coat popping out of the water. He ran over and began to tug on it. It came up easily, with not body attached to it. It had rips and tears in it, and blood stains all over.

"Oh no ..." Link whispered, dropping the coat back into the ocean.

Link frantically searched the sea top for any signs of the captain, but didn't find him anywhere. He looked down at the gyrog fin on the deck, and in a rage, kicked it off the deck and back into the ocean. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

Everything was bad for this Left Handed Hero.

But things just got a lot worse.


End file.
